fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:TWATHEAD.jpg
Who is this? Spoon 00:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) it's a man from england called Tiff Needell. He's on my home page and his, quite possibly, the smugest arse in England at this time. Sasquatch99 00:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I've never heard of him. What's his job? Spoon 00:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) have you ever heard of top gear? Sasquatch99 00:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Is he the twat off of fifth gear?! Spoon 00:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) YES yes, he is! I just want to punch his smug face. Sasquatch99 00:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA(laugh with me)HAHAHAHA Spoon 00:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... God, i so want to punch him.. powersliding a land rover then saying it can't go round corners... what a TWATHEAD!!!!!!! I love the term 'Twathead' or just 'Twat'. My favourite insult. Spoon 00:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i use it a lot when playing mates on halo or cod.. nothing annoys them more then saying "you've been twatted"... then shooting at their corpse while they spawn =) Sasquatch99 00:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) "You stupid twat. You just fired the deathray at the earth!" Spoon 00:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) is that a line from zeta?? also, check my homepage for new pic on mister twathead. Sasquatch99 00:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It's what I said to the Lone Wanderer, after pressing all the buttons on the consoles. Spoon 00:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) you a pc gamer? do you know what hex editing is?? Sasquatch99 00:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Once again my choice fails me. Spoon 00:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) was that a no to the 1st or 2nd question? also could twathead here become a hostile/side character in eleventy? Sasquatch99 00:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) 1.Both. 2.Yes. Just ask. Spoon 00:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) can twathead here go into the eleventy as a hostile or side character that we could kill? Sasquatch99 00:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I HAVE ALREADY SAID YES TWICE. Ask Wolfy. He's making it. Spoon 00:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) SOZ my internet is very laggy. Sasquatch99 00:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sozzles. Spoon 00:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) it's cool. Sasquatch99 00:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) So. Where in England are you? Spoon 01:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) in a shitty little town called hurstbourne priors... i'm the only teenager here!!it's so feckin boring. Sasquatch99 01:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thats not a a town! It's a warehouse with about 20 houses nect to it! Spoon 01:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) You telling me, I live in the ass-end of oklahoma.--Friday 01:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) it's actually an equestrian centre (horses and stuff) Did you google earth it? Sasquatch99 01:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well, yeah. Spoon 01:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) that's what took you so long then... it really is in the middle of nowhere... i was once told not to ride a bike over there in case i hit a horse and killed it. i'm 5ft 6... i'd kill myself if i ever hit it! Sasquatch99 01:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Stupid horses. Shadowmere is the only cool one. Spoon 01:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Wrong, the unicorn is better.--Friday 01:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) YAY! I stole the Unicorn too! But he disappeared... Spoon 01:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i never found the unicorn... Sasquatch99 01:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) 01:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC)]] Umbra vs. Unicorn, Umbra wins.--Friday 01:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hang on.. was it at the place called arcane or harcane grove? (can't remember which) Sasquatch99 01:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Not unless your a Kajit--Friday 01:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Why? Spoon 01:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) oh right.. just remember i was always attacked by it... i haven't played TES in a while as i traded it in for money off F3.. should go buy it again. Sasquatch99 01:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) thumb|400px|right|Khajiit. DAMn.. can't even watch youtube video's on this thing.. I NEED PROPER INTERNET!!! Sasquatch99 01:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Um... yeah... Bay... ??? Spoon 01:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) what's the vid about? My "awesome" internet does 2 seconds of vid, then buffers for 20 seconds to give me another two seconds to watch. does this all the way to the end X( Sasquatch99 01:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) sasquatch is going now. v. tire and have to be up at 9 to go on a driving lesson... c ya l8r. Sasquatch99 02:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC)